


Cradle Robber

by Eshne (Morgenn)



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/F, FangRai, cradle robber, flight, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgenn/pseuds/Eshne
Summary: With a technical 500 year gap in their ages, Fang learns of the term 'cougar' and decides to live it up for a bit, much to Lightning's annoyance. CP Bonus Snow or Lebreau are the ones to bring this word to her attention. Fangrai-forever prompt #12.
Relationships: Lightning/Oerba Yun Fang
Kudos: 3





	1. Text Messaging

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this entire work was previously published on Fanfiction.net and is unpolished.

Fang wasn't going to say that she loved everything about being transported five hundred years in the future. But once she had gotten up to speed with the modern day technology (seriously, was this something that even Anima foresaw?), Fang realized there were some things to be enjoyed enjoyed. one of them being the increasingly effective ability to connect with anyone in any part of the world.

In this new reality, one could message another and reliably receive a reply in just a second. Fang had been quick on the uptake in this regard (though she was not so keen on others; why people were so adamant about having their heads buried in their phones at dinner time, Fang would not know). The Yun could send a record of a song she liked, knowing that the one on the receiving side would be able to listen to the same exact recording or photos of artifacts that took her back to the Gran Pulse of old.

But mostly, she utilized this newfound power to send her friends one too many cat videos. And if there was one person she kept pestering, it was Lightning.

_Lightning! (1:11 PM)_

_What's been happening?_ _(1:11 PM)_

 _Look at this, it's pretty interesting_ _(1:12 PM)_

Fang kept sending these messages, and there was warmth in her heart every time Lightning sent back a reply.

_(1:21 PM) C_ _ute._

_(1:22 PM)_ _I'm at work._

Maybe next time she could send a love song, Fang laughed in private to herself. It would have had Lightning embarrassed for days around Guardian Corps. But that was to be saved for another time. Immediately, the Yun typed out her next response.

 _Hey, if you have time, let's meet_ _(1:25 PM)_

Lightning sent back a response, no matter how small.

 _(1:43 PM)_ _Okay_


	2. Moving On

The humidity had the people's crisply pressed collars to wilt by midday and men to come out to their porch to sit down and have a glass of lemonade. Despite this the smell of meat patties just marked the beginning of festivities at the barbeque hosted by the Villiers-Farrons in Bodhum. The attendants were buoyant in the sea of the summer heat. News of Serah and Snow expecting a child had slowly floated its way around their circle, and the L'cie had agreed to a baby shower.

The former L'cie also agreed that Lightning would be the last to find out. There was no telling what the Guardian Corp woman would do to Snow, otherwise. Yes, the little sister affirmed, it was best for Snow and his child's potential siblings.

"Hey, sunshine," Fang greeted. She looked around the backyard, finding the older of the two pink heads lounging with a glass of cream soda in her hand.

"Fang," Lightning acknowledged. "How are you doing?"

"Good," Fang said. "Very good. You'd be surprised how relevant to youngsters a five-hundred-year old can be." Her stories were always fascinating to her peers after all. It always made for a good story when she was out at the cafeteria near the Guardian Corps when Lightning wasn't around.

Lightning nodded, silent with the ice gently clinking as she swirled her drink with her straw.

Vanille emerged from the yard to join in the conversation. "Like clubbing. Fang loves a good night out," She said as she reached for another plate of ribs.

Fang gave Vanille a withering look. "That's private, Vanille," she said. Others came around to check up on the burgers. Lightning raised an eyebrow.

"Well," said Sazh, "you aren't the typical five hundred year old youngster. You've aged better than I did."

"You're not a typical forty year old either, old man!" Snow who was close behind slapped Sazh on the back with a hand towel.

"Who you callin' old man?" spoke Sazh without bite. He pointed a sharp barbeque skewer at his blonde companion.

"It's true,"

"What's your trick, Fang?" Sazh shook his head. "Was it the fair weather or the good eats?"

"Are we forgetting that Vanille is just as old as Fang is?" Serah said while pulling out more paper plates.

A shrill voice yelled from the direction of the grill. "What?"

"Yeah," agreed Snow. "Give Fang some slack."

"Vanille still has the mind of a fifteen year old," Fang shook her head. "She doesn't count."

"I say, that's offensive!"

"No one cares, Vanille," Fang yelled back, not even bothering to turn a head at her Oerba companion.

Vanille had moved to the swimming pool and was gingerly trying to maneuver her way onto an inflatable seat without disturbing the waters and getting herself wet. "I care. I don't want to be wrinkly," She said as she put on some star rimmed sunglasses.

"Wrinkles are the least of your concerns," Grumbled Sazh, "Don't leave me out just because I may not follow as quick, anymore."

"We'd never, Sazh," Lightning said. "We've all been through thick and thin together."

"Right," Fang agreed heartily. She thought to herself that she shouldn't have brought up her age at all.

Soon, the conversation started to break up into small pieces with the L'cie pairing off in various parts of the Bodhum home. Fang found herself working through the leftover food and compiling the dishes with Lightning.

Covert nods and glances from the others had agreed unanimously that Fang would do the dirty work of breaking the news.

Fang had to scoff, but chose to comply after a pleading gaze from Serah. Serah had known for some time that Fang had been the one who could gain Lightning's ire only to emerge unscathed. Fang still thought that Serah should have been the one to speak to Lightning.

Lightning broke through the noise. "How have you been?"

"Who, me?" Fang asked with a finger pointed at herself, her thoughts interrupted.

"How have you been doing, Fang?"

"Oh! I'm fine, I suppose. You already asked though."

Lightning nodded from across the picnic table. She was discarding old paper cups with forgotten beer. "There was a group chat interrupting me about age."

"Don't I need a coffin prepared?" Fang started, gestured towards the gang. "By their standards, anyway."

"I don't see you needing one any time soon," Lightning said. "Crystallized time aside, you're still only a few years older."

"You're lovely," Fang brightened. "I'm glad someone sees my way,"

Lightning softened her gaze before she grumbled after she caught sight of someone embracing her sister by the window. "Snow, on the other hand. . .,"

Fang tilted her head towards Lightning. "He's gotten senile already, I agree."

"Ugh,"

"I know. Who hasn't he annoyed? He has gotten a mouth lately," Fang commented. "I don't know how he hasn't been killed by you yet. He called me a cradle robber the other day!"

Lightning looked at Fang. "Why?"

"Apparently I'd be what you folks today call a cougar. An older woman aiming for young lovers," Fang said thoughtfully. "That would be true."

The soldier jerked her head around. "What?"

"The only one my age I could date would be Vanille, but there's not much chance for that." Fang received a curious gaze.

"That's right, isn't it?" Lightning blinked. "You've been family,"

"Yes indeed," Fang spoke with confidence and nudged her companion with an elbow. "I'm open to others, though," she said with an emphasis on others.

The said companion wasn't paying too much attention though. She shook her head. "I've been lenient with Snow. I should stop that,"

Fang sighed. "Well, he is your brother-in-law,"

"All the more reason to toughen him up, if he's wants to continue being with Serah," Lightning smiled.

"You've softened up," Fang observed. If it was the old Lightning, it would have taken forever for the soldier to even see a corner of her lips curl up.

"I need a reputation to keep, keep that to yourself," Lightning said matter of fact, taking a pile of dishes to move to the kitchen sink. Fang followed her in with a similar pile.

"Heh, that famous Farron spine."

"I'm keeping the man in line, like I told Serah,"

"How did that talk go with Serah?" The two had deposited the dishes to the sink and they began dividing the task of sponging and rinsing between the two of them. "Must have been interesting."

Lightning scoffed as she held a plate in her hands. "Nothing much. She agreed with me, for once."

"We do need someone to flip our burger patties," Fang thought out loud while she sponged a bowl that once held some salsa. "Just school him into the perfect husband, sunshine,"

"I'd rather have his tubes tied," Lightning placed utensils on the rack. "Easier,"

"Yikes,"

"I know Serah wouldn't want that though." Lightning placed her hands on the sink's marbled edge. "She's always wanted children."

Fang decided this was now or never. "About that, Lightning," the Yun turned off the water.

"I know," Lightning said.

"You know?" Surprise was written all over Fang's face.

"Fang," Lightning shook her head. "You're a good friend to have volunteered yourself to break the news."

"You knew?" Fang repeated.

"I'm not blind," Lightning said. "The war's over."

"What are we talking about?"

Lightning continued, "We're rebuilding our town. They're married and in love. What do you want me to say? That they're going to have an immaculate conception?"

"I was kind of expecting that, or adoption," Fang said with raised eyebrows and bit her lip, impressed.

"I let myself accept the inevitable, Fang. Life moves on." Lightning glanced at Fang's face curiously. Pushing aside a lock of hair from her face, the woman moved past Fang to return to the backyard outside and bring more dishes in. "I'm pleased it was you who had the courage to talk to me, though."

Fang felt warmth unravel from her chest and spread to her belly while she continued her work at the sink. "You don't know half of it," she said to herself.

The sun was setting and the skies lit up within the golden hour. As Lightning came back to stand at the doorway, Fang found her eyes observing the light peek behind Lightning. Her outline glowed with the warmth of the sun's last light for the day. "Did you expect something else?"

"No," Fang smiled. "I knew I'd be getting you."


	3. Cougar

Lebreau was going to kill a man. "For the last time, leave me alone!"

The same man who had been too forward with Lebreau found his advances suddenly spurred with a hand squeezing his wrist in warning.

"Sir, your attention is unwanted," a third party growled.

"What's that? Who're you?" The customer's eyes followed the offending hand straight to the face of one pissed Pulsian.

"Fang!" exclaimed Lebreau, delighted.

"Take my bit of wisdom when I say shove off." Fangs fingers tightened in excruciating pressure that ground his metacarpals together.

With a yelp, the male yanked at his hand only to find that his bonds were of steel. "What kind of goddamn grip is that, woman? Let go!" He tried to throw a fist at his captor only to find that Fang easily dodged its trajectory and left the beer she was holding in its place. The man had to deal with the shattered glass that had torn into his poor knuckles. What the fuck!"

The remains of the shattered beer were directed dangerously under his beard.

"Fang!" Lebreau repeated, though now her voice was laced with worry. She echoed the man's sentiments. "What the fuck?"

"Be a sweet thing," Fang smiled grimly, "and mosey on your merry way for that hand of yours. I'd hate for you to lose more than just your dignity."

"Let go, bitch!"

"Not because you asked me to, sweetheart."

With that, the vice grip was released and the male scattered off, curses in his wake. The door slamming open and shutting close finally broke an unspoken tension.

—

"Thanks Fang. Whew, thought I'd have to break out a bottle and swing it at him before he took a hint. I'd like a sugar daddy, yes, but not that one."

Fang nodded like she understood with eyes askance before she trained them on Lebreau. "What's a sugar daddy?"

"You know, where the elderly men give you all the nice things and all they ask in return is you to be with them."

" . . . Oh," Fang blanched. "Sugar daddy?"

Only you, Lebreau."

The bartender frowned. "Hey! There's plenty of men who's still good looking at age fifty, these days, Fang. Don't judge. That old actor from the movie you liked was forty-five."

"What, really?" Fang's eyebrow shot up to hide under her hair. "That was mean, but. . . I just thought, without all this technology, gadget what'sit, people were dead at most by fifty back in the day."

"Don't ruin it with your grandma ways, Fang. I want a sugar daddy someday – somehow – and you're not going to put me off it."

"Lebreau," Fang began, "I'd like to see who you bring home one day."

"It will be mind blowing," Lebreau smirked and made hand motions of having her head implode on site. "Speaking of, grandma, you're actually pretty old."

"I'm twenty-six,"

"Five hundred twenty-six."

"And?"

"I'm just saying," Lebreau said with a hand on her hips, "you were talking bad about sugar daddies."

"I don't understand what you're trying to get at, here."

Lebreau smiled. "Haven't you ever thought about how old you are compared to that poor guy you threw out?"

"He deserved it, Lebreau."

"You're right. And he was about forty. Still younger than you," said Lebreau.

Grumbling, Fang muttered to herself. "Haven't you ever heard of keeping women's age on the down low?"

Lebreau giggled, "No matter how you look at it, you're a cougar! You're forever cursed to chase after younger people!"

—

"So, I come into the bar, yeah? And this guy's hammered out of his mind. . ." retold Fang.

Lightning snorted, smiling through her eyes. Fang was dazzled by it. Fang will always like it. It's the little things that kept reminding the warrior that she had fallen ass over face in love with the woman.

". . . And I had no idea what all these newfangled words are sometimes and Lebreau just springs out how she wants a sugar daddy. . ."

When Lightning had agreed to meet Fang at the Yun residence over for some traditional Pulsian food, it just gave Fang a light spring in her step. She suspected that the others knew just as much after Snow's realization, but what the hey. It's just that she didn't know if Lightning was aware. And if Fang wanted her to know.

". . .She proceeds to call me a cougar, that hag. . ."

Lightning forked a piece of meat. Fang wondered if she was taking care of herself. If it was Lightning she was thinking of, then of course she would be. Blithely just carrying on and ignoring the issues that was on her mind with more training and zeal into her work. But this was a new Lightning. Lightning who was coming to terms with her emotions after finally opening herself up.

"Claire," Fang said.

The soldier hesitated, her blue eyes waveringly rose to meet Fang's emerald ones, "Yes?"

Fang's lungs are bereft for air as she sees how the kind of trust that Claire has given her is heartbreakingly beautiful. "I," she murmured to herself. She was not sure what to say and she desperately wanted to give herself away.

"Fang?"

And Fang refocused on Claire, reminding herself that she can't be that selfish, not when Fang was so unfairly carefree and Claire is anything but. "What's a cougar?" Fang smiled.

Claire blinked, blushed, and said, "An older lady who robs the cradle, so to speak."

Fang slammed a fist onto the table and half yelled, "Does it look like I rob cradles?" She needed to slap some sense into that infernal woman.


End file.
